Ted Beneke
Ted Beneke was Skyler's boss and President/Owner of Beneke Fabricators, a company he inherited from his father. He gave Skyler her old job back as their primary bookkeeper . During her previous stint at the company, Ted made a drunken pass at her. Skyler describes the incident as a one-time thing, but Ted, who is now separated from his wife, still harbors feelings for her. Working late one night, a teary-eyed Skyler confesses to Ted that she feels guilty for not being more upbeat after receiving the good news about Walt's cancer remission. "Being that rock" for one's family "takes everything you've got," Ted tells her, putting his hand on hers . A few days later at his birthday party, Ted requests that Skyler perform her sultry rendition of Marilyn Monroe's "Happy Birthday, Mr. President" in front of their co-workers. Though reluctant at first, Skyler relents, finishing the ditty by kissing Ted on the cheek. After Skyler discovers some accounting irregularities, she consults Ted, who admits to committing major fraud to keep the company alive. She says she won't turn him in, but adds, "I can't be a part of it." Despite her disavowal, she returns to work the next day. When she goes into labor and Walt doesn't respond to her calls and texts, Ted accompanies her to the hospital and witnesses the birth of her daughter, Holly. Ted acts on his feelings for Skyler when she kisses him in the break room, which leads to an affair. After Skyler told Walt "I fucked Ted.", Walt becomes enraged and unsuccessfully attempts to confront Ted at Beneke Fabricators . Their affair ends when Skyler takes time off from work during Hank's recovery from being shot . Apparently she never returned to work for Beneke Fabricators. Season 4 The IRS catches up with the irregularities in the Beneke books, which not only threatens to bankrupt Ted but could also send him to prison. He tries to get help from Skyler, who now runs the car wash, but she refuses. When Ted meets with the IRS, Skyler unexpectedly shows up acting like an incompetent bimbo to make the IRS think that Ted's bookkeeping problems are due to her ignorance. This saves him from jail assuming he pays $600,000 in back taxes and fines, which is more money than he has . Miraculously, Ted is called to Saul Goodman's office to receive $600,000 from the estate of his "Great-Aunt Birgit" who lived in Luxembourg. Ted doesn't recognize the name, but takes the money and immediately leases a new, expensive Mercedes and makes preparations to reopen Beneke Fabricators. Unknown to him, the money is actually from Skyler and is supposed to pay his IRS debt . When Skyler tells him where the money really came from, Ted tries to return the money supposedly because it's the right thing to do, but possibly because he's blackmailing Skyler for an even greater sum. Skyler contacts Saul for help, who sends his "A-Team", Huell and Kuby, to Ted's home to force him to sign the check for the IRS and then keep him company at home for a few days until the check clears. Panicked, Ted runs past Huell in an effort to escape from the house, but trips on an area rug, crashing headfirst into a piece of furniture. It appears that he may have broken his neck, but as of the end of the episode, his status is unconfirmed. Later in the episode Walter returns to Saul Goodman's office, where Huell and Kuby are already present. Upon seeing Walter, Saul exclaims "How the hell did you find out so quickly?" implying that Ted may be dead or severely injured . Trivia *The oranges that fell on Ted after he trips in "Crawl Space" might be a reference to The Godfather, where oranges are symbolic of violence and death. In particular the scene seems reminiscent of Don Corleone's failed attempt to flee from two gunmen. Category:Breaking Bad characters Category:Deceased characters